Condemned
by JudgeAsrael
Summary: Vigilante Noah Bennet captures some of the worlds most powerful beings and isolates them on an island, to keep them away from the general population. No slash. Heroes/Smallville X-over. Action/Adventure, Suspense. This is not a romance centric fiction
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters.

**Name**: Condemned

**Crossovers**: Heroes, Smallville, Condemned, Survivor

**Type**: Crossover, Alternate Universe, Drama, Action and Adventure

**A/N**: My very first fan fiction project. Not sure it matters, but I'm not a teen, or girl. This is not a romance fic. R&R

**Characters**: Clark Kent, Gabriel Gray, Peter Petrelli, Chloe Sullivan (as Brainiac), Davis Bloom (Doomsday), Noah Bennet (HRG),

**Summary**: Vigilante Noah Bennet finds a way to capture some of the worlds' most powerful and dangerous beings, and isolates them on an island.

** Starring…**

**Clark Kent**, the quintessential superhero - good in heart and completely righteous by nature. Clark was raised by a loving family, which is the only reason he wasn't a monster as well. His good nature almost made Bennet throw aside his file, but knowing Kent's inhuman abilities could ultimately destroy mankind. Bennet knew he had to do the morally gray thing, for which he was known.

**Davis Bloom**, more frighteningly known as Doomsday. He lived a quiet life, working as a paramedic at Metropolis General hiding a secret that would chill the bones of his colleagues if they ever discovered it. Bloom can't control his inner demon and often hurts those around him. Thus he unknowingly caught Bennets' attention - a mistake he would soon regret far more than others.

**Chloe Sullivan**, once Clark Kent's friend and sidekick, is now tragically under the control of Brainiac, a kryptonian program designed to gather knowledge and dominate any who oppose by manipulating more powerful beings. Shortly after finding Davis Bloom and manipulating his very core, he unleashed the monster to do his bidding. He caught Bennets attention and quickly became the top priority for capture.

**Gabriel Gray**, commonly referred to as Sylar, wouldn't bring fear into anyone's eyes with his appearance. But his abilities made him one of the fiercest monsters known to mankind. He was a killer, not simply for fun, but for power. Sylar has been the most common target of Bennets' for years, assigned to capture him for Primatech, only to see him released back into the world. Bennet made this capture a matter of vengeance.

**Peter Petrelli**, quite possibly the most powerful of them all due to his capability of absorbing anyone's power. Although Peter, most known for his compassion and empathy; his infinite potential makes him the most dangerous to the worlds' existence. Petrelli is a walking time-bomb, a fact that Bennet couldn't ignore any longer.

** Chapter 1 – Capture**

**I**t was a sunny day at the Kent farm, hardly a cloud in sight asClark breezed through his morning routine of grooming and breakfast before making his way to work, at the Daily Planet. Upon arrival, Clark sat at his desk in a fairly decent mood. In between greeting his coworkers, Clark fiddled around on his computer having nothing else to do. While browsing through his inbox, Clark deleted the regular junk mail he received ranging from natural male enhancements to insurance quotes. He noticed he had a new message from an unknown sender. "It would be to both of our interest if you were to help." the subject was titled. Clark clicked on the link out of curiosity - pictures of Chloe Sullivan, Davis Bloom, and two other men Clark didn't recognize, consumed his monitor demanding his attention. Much to Clark's dismay, he realized there were highly detailed files on both his best friend Chloe and her friend Davis, along with a where and when to meet. That time was soon, as if the sender knew Clark's schedule. Clark was unsure of how he should handle this person. He knew killing them was out of the question, it was completely against his nature. Not to mention this person could even know Clark's inhuman secret, or even worse, his weaknesses. Clark wished his father, Jonathan Kent, was still alive he would definitely know what to do. Clark watched the clock, waiting for the meeting to come around, while casually looking busy. It was ten minutes away, when Clark announced to his coworkers, that he was going on his lunch break, not knowing that it could very well be his last day at the Daily Planet.

Clark arrived at the address given to him. After cautiously scanning the surrounding buildings to make sure it wasn't a trap, he decided to enter the only building matching the description from the email. It was a massive warehouse with steel plating covering the windows. '_I wonder if that's to keep anyone from breaking in._' Clark thought to himself, as he approached the steel door he was curious what could be so valuable inside that it needed state-of-the-art reinforcement. He pounded on the door not sure what to expect, but he knew he had to be prepared for anything. A man in horn-rimmed glasses opened the door and gestured for Clark to enter. Upon entering Clark immediately noted the four containment cells located at the corners of the studio warehouse. In the center there were multiple desks with high tech computers, files and other assorted things spread all over. Unease washed over Clark causing him to grow tense as he considered the possibility that this man may not be interested in helping anyone but himself.

"Mr. Kent, it is a pleasure to finally meet you. I believe we will accomplish great things," Addressed the man with the horn-rimmed glasses "I don't want to waste your time. So I'll get right to the point. My name is Noah Bennet. I have spent most of my career capturing and detaining some of the most powerful and dangerous people and if you're wondering whether I know your secret or not, I do, and I assure you that your secret is safe with me. The reason I contacted you is because I need your help, as you know, there are far bigger dangers in this world than you and I'd like to use your abilities to capture these extreme threats- "

"So let me get this straight, you want to exploit my power to lock up my friends, and people I don't even know?" Clark interrupted.

"I have no intentions of detaining your friend Chloe. I'm merely interested in her services. Davis Bloom on the other hand, is not who you think he is-"

"And the other two files you sent me? You're 'merely interested in their services' as well?" Clark asked impatiently.

"No, the other two are Peter Petrelli and Gabriel Gray, or as he likes to call himself 'Sylar'. Mr. Petrelli is capable of absorbing anyone's ability around him, after absorbing too many he could potentially combust due to an overload, or even worse, he could become corrupt and unstoppable. Mr. Gray, on the other hand kills people with gifts and takes their abilities, how he does this is still unknown, but he has acquired numerous abilities that make him just as formidable as Mr. Petrelli." Bennet turned and picked up a file labeled Davis Bloom, "Here's everything I have on Davis Bloom. I'll let you see just how dangerous he really is." Clark opened the file filled with pictures of mutilated corpses, entire dumpsters filled with human remains. The sight nearly made him sick to his stomach.

"You're saying Davis Bloom is responsible for all this?" Clark said.

"He covers his tracks well, but we've managed to find his DNA all over each crime scene." Noah reassured.

"So why haven't the police arrested him?" Clark asked skeptically.

"Well the DNA wasn't human, so the police disregarded it as contaminated evidence."

"Wait, wasn't human? I don't understand. How would you know it's his then?"

"I managed to find a few strands of hair in the head rest of his ambulance, just after he entered Metropolis General. I cross-checked the DNA and it was a match. So I decided to tail him for a while, hoping I could catch him in the act. I've seen him kill, Clark, I've also seen him with your friend Chloe. Only, he turned into something else, something monstrous when he was with her. I thought for certain he was going to crush her, but she seemed to calm him, she even seemed aware of his blood thirst." Noah explained, gesturing toward the file. "It's all in there. Here are the rest of my files, feel free to look them over, and then tell me what happens next." Clark grabbed the files thoroughly interested now. He walked over to one of the emptier desks, pulled up a seat and began to find out just how dangerous these other two were.

After hours and hours of reading, Clark wasn't quite convinced. He needed to know what Bennet stood to gain from Chloe. Bennet, sitting at another desk the entire time Clark had been going over the files, noticed Clark was done reading and now wanted to talk. So Bennet told Clark "If there's anything else you need to know, just ask and I'll do my best to answer it."

"Well, as a matter of fact. I'd like to know what exactly your intentions are with Chloe." Clark demanded.

"As you know, Chloe is quite the source of knowledge for the supernatural. I'm also convinced she may be the only one who can calm down Davis Bloom, giving us our only opportunity of capturing him without collateral damage."

"Out of the question," Clark responded furiously, "There's no way I'll put her life at risk for this."

"Her life is at risk every day these people are free to do as they please. We need her to have any chance at capturing Davis Bloom. Unless you know one of his weaknesses, we don't really have a choice." Bennet could see that Clark didn't like to hear the truth, but Clark knew Bennet was right.

"So what do we do now? I'm assuming Davis Bloom is our first priority, which means you probably want me to talk to Chloe." Clark asked, trying to hide just how eager he actually was.

"Is reading minds one of your abilities, because I didn't have that one on file?" Bennet said with a smirk.

Clark smiled "Speaking of which, where's my file? I wouldn't mind reading it."

"It's all up here," Bennet said, as he pointed toward his head."I wouldn't risk anyone finding out about you, Clark." Bennet finished in a sincere tone.

"Why do you care?" Clark asked, still unsure of Bennet's honesty.

"Because I believe you are good, I also believe we have a common interest and if you're going to be working with me, I want your trust."

"Nobody has ever earned my trust overnight, and you're no different." Clark declared.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from Clark Kent," Bennet said as he handed Clark a cell phone "…I think it's time for you to call Chloe."


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2**

**C**hloe awoke in an unfamiliar place, which she had begun doing frequently since Brainiac infected her. Quickly, she scanned her surroundings, looking for something familiar, anything at all. Suddenly, a foul, dead-like smell drifted through the air, making her stomach turn with unease. _The memories of how she ended up here came to mind like a dream._ Chloe recalled disposing of yet another corpse for her friend Davis Bloom. She knew he was getting worse; his demon was consuming more of him, every day. The feeling of helplessness washed over her. She knew she had to call Clark, but he'd ask her questions she couldn't answer for the sake of Bloom's trust and safety. She felt that this could only end badly; Chloe considered her options for a moment, before finally admitting- Clark very well may be the only one who can help. Even though telling Clark could hurt their friendship, much more was at stake. Her headaches were getting worse every day, along with the repeated blackouts, and an inhuman, unhealthy appetite for knowledge. Chloe didn't know how much time was left before she lost herself completely. So Chloe made her way back home, hoping no one had seen her last night, or this morning, walking away from the scene. She assumed Davis was sleeping in the basement of the Talon. She made her way to her loft, on the second floor, where she lived.

Upon walking through the door, her phone rang. She answered it, hoping it was Clark. "Chloe, I've been trying to get a hold of you for two days, where have you been? Are you alright? Where are you?" Clark bombarded with questions, pausing for a moment hoping to hear something that made sense_. _

"Calm down Clark, I'm fine. I just blacked out again." Chloe said, trying to downplay the seriousness of the situation.

"I'm coming over." Clark affirmed. There was a knock at the door. Before she could protest, Chloe sighed as she walked toward the door to open it, and let Clark in.

"Why didn't you tell me you were still blacking out?" Clark asked, clearly worried, as he rushed into the loft.

"I didn't want you to worry and I hoped it would go away. But it's getting worse. I don't know what to do anymore. I need your help." Chloe pleaded.

"Calm down Chloe. I think I know someone who can help." Clark attempted to comfort Chloe, before reaching toward his pocket, pulling out the cell phone Bennet gave him. The phone rang as he started to call Bennet. "Noah, I need your help-"

"I know. Bring her here immediately." Bennet interrupted hanging up immediately, leaving Clark with a dial tone.

"We're going to see my friend; he'll know what to do." Clark told Chloe, as he grabbed her coat, holding it up for her to slide her arms into. They left the Talon together, in search of Chloe's car. "Let me drive." Clark demanded.

They arrived at the warehouse twenty minutes later. Noah was waiting outside for them. "Hello Mrs. Sullivan, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. I'm sorry it's under this circumstance. Please, come inside," Bennet called, as she was getting out of the car, motioning Chloe to the door, before turning to Clark, "Hey Clark, could you carry her car around back?"

Clark nodded, as Bennet followed Chloe through the steel door.

"Clark told you his secret?" Chloe exclaimed. Bennet grinned.

"Like you, I am both a curious, and an investigative person. But he didn't have to tell me, I saw it for myself. You don't have to worry, Chloe, revealing Clark's secret is the furthest thing from my objective."

"And what exactly is your objective?"

"We'll get to that in a moment. I understand you've been infected by an alien form of technology. On its home planet, it was referred to an experiment named Brainiac, or Brain InterActive Construct. I fear that very soon it will take complete control over you. I may be able to delay it, but I don't know if I can find a cure…." Bennet sighed, knowing that helping her, could be impossible for him. "In the mean time, I-…We need your help to stop Davis Bloom from hurting more innocent people. I believe you might be the only one who can calm him down. Hopefully, long enough for Clark to capture and bring him in."

"Absolutely not! I will not betray my friend. He needs help, more than I do." Bennet could see the torment in Chloe's eyes, as she asked for his help.

"I want to help him! But I doubt he'll come in without convincing. Do you think you can manage that?"

Chloe nodded, thinking to herself, how she would go about convincing Davis to trust them.

Davis awoke, unaware of his actions the night before. He hoped it wasn't as terrible as the gory dreams he had. He heard someone pounding at the door of the basement. Immediately he sensed that it was Chloe. Before rushing to the door and letting her in, he tried to put the images of his dreams out of mind. Knowing that she could sense his personal torment, he reluctantly opened the door, feeling vulnerable in her presence.

"Chloe, why didn't you come in through the front door-" Davis asked, before being interrupted.

"I wanted to talk to you privately. I think I know someone that can help you, Davis." Chloe said, trying to gauge Davis' reaction.

"I won't put anyone else at risk! We've had this conversation before." Davis shouted furiously.

"Calm down! I'm only trying to help, and I truly believe Bennet could help you. He knows more than anyone I've ever met. And I would be there the entire time, so you don't have to worry about hurting anyone." Chloe persuaded.

"I know you're only trying to help, but I'm worried what would happen to you, when I'm not around. If you were hurt, there's no way I could be stopped. If this guy knows as much as you say he does, then I trust you." Davis replied, believing Chloe had only his best interest at heart.

Davis and Chloe arrived at the warehouse. Chloe gathered her stuff together, before noticing Davis' reluctance. "It's okay Davis. He only wants to help." Motioning toward Bennet; standing outside the building constructed of steel.

"What did you tell him about me?" Davis asked defensively.

"I didn't tell him anything, he already knew." Chloe admitted.

"How do you know you can trust him?" Davis shouted, angry with Chloe's naivety.

"You can. He's helping me too." Chloe reassured, trying to hide her own skepticism. Davis seemed to be convinced, he trusts Chloe, more than anyone.

Upon approaching the warehouse, Davis had a sour stomach. _Something bad is going to happen._ Chloe opened the door allowing Davis to step through. Immediately Clark sprang into action, grabbing Davis, and flinging him into an empty containment cell. Davis grew angry, beginning to shift. "No," Chloe exasperated, "You lied to me Clark! You said you were going to help him."

"I said we were going to help him. You knew the plan the entire time," Bennet said, defending Clark, while approaching Chloe, "Now, onto you Chloe; you have only moments before we lose you completely. There's no telling how dangerous you'll be once Brainiac takes over."

"Chloe wasn't a part of this. You are not locking her away-" Clark said.

"He's right Clark. Brainiac could even hurt you. You know I couldn't allow that to happen." Chloe said, walking into a cell, in which Bennet held the door open, closing it once she was inside.

"Chloe, we'll find a way to cure you." Clark promised, though angry at Bennet for not including him in this plan. He asked, "What happens next?"

"I no longer require your services." Bennet said, as he revealed a mysterious controller from his pocket; containing a single blue button. Pushing the button, Clark suddenly felt weak, and Davis' transformation seized and reversed. Blue kryptonite was laced into the walls; a clever plan, Bennet had come up with, for security purposes. Bennet pulled a gun from his suit jacket pocket, and pistol whipped Clark, knocking the boy unconscious.

Bennet dragged Clark to an unoccupied cell, locking it, smiling triumphantly, yet he realized the hardest part was yet to come. Now he had to convince Peter Petrelli to help him.


End file.
